Evolved Packet System (EPS) is a core network architecture associated with the third generation partnership project (3GPP) wireless communication standard. The EPS includes an evolved packet core (EPC) through which traffic, associated with a communication session with a user device, is transported to and/or received from a network (e.g., the Internet, a packet data network, etc.). The EPS also includes a long term evolution (LTE) network, which is a radio access network (RAN) via which the user device communicates with the EPC during the communication session. The EPS may communicate with an Internet protocol (IP) multimedia subsystem (IMS) core. The IMS core may include may manage authentication, session initiation, account information, profile information, etc. associated with the user device.
The IMS core may initiate and/or establish a call with a user device that enables a call to be transported to and/or placed from the user device via the EPS. Unfortunately, because the IMS core initiates and/or establishes the call session directly with the user device, devices within the IMS core (e.g., a call session control function (CSCF) device, etc.) may be particularly vulnerable to harmful traffic (e.g., incorrect protocols, signaling, etc.), nefarious information (e.g., malicious software, such as viruses, worms, spy ware, etc.), and/or electronic attack (e.g., spoofing, denial of service attacks, etc.) being transmitted by the user device.